


Imperfections

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers (Comic), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, F/M, Mentor/Sidekick, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't want to lose Kate the same way he's lost his other partners, so sex needs to be off the menu.  Unfortunately, Kate's really not on board the whole "not sleeping together" train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "insecurity" at comicdrabbles. Small spoilers for Hawkeye #2, which was pretty much a Kate/Clint shipper manifesto.

"It's too bad that you don't want to sleep with me," Kate tells Clint abruptly, after a mission that stops being important the minute that Kate straddles his lap. "Because I _do_ want to sleep with you." 

She digs her knees deeper into the couch, making her hips simultaneously rock forward. The action starts an immediate war between his dick and his brain, and Clint knows he's in trouble right then, because that's an old familiar battle that his brain has rarely won.

Then she says, "I stopped at the drugstore before patrol. Condoms and lube are already taken care of." Her hands slide around his neck and finger the strands there with purposeful laziness. 

He needs a haircut.

He needs to carefully push Kate off his lap.

He needs to forget how good this feels.

He needs to remember how _important_ she is. 

He needs to think about how sex ruins everything. 

He needs to _not_ mess this up. 

But Kate's aim is _perfect_ , and when he opens his mouth, she goes in for a kiss. Her lips are confident, but her tongue is a little tentative, and despite his mental battle, Clint's tongue slips forward to offer her reassurance.

_Guidance,_ a small warning reminds him, somewhere in the back of his brain. That's almost enough to make him come to his senses. But then she rocks backward, making him groan softly as she breaks the kiss. 

"You shouldn't get the wrong idea. The lube isn't an invitation for anal. Not tonight, anyway." Kate's grinning at him, and looking a little breathless, and _every part of his body_ wants to see what she would really look like breathless. "But it's _been a while_ and so, I figured you might need a little help sliding into home." 

_It's been a while._ She's not a virgin. That's Clint's all important take-away lesson from this, maybe because his desperate brain saw that it was going to lose the battle yet again and abandoned ship. 

It's an important take-away lesson, though, because it means that he doesn't have to feel badly about taking her offer. 

Kate ends up being the only girl he's ever known who has thought ahead enough to bring both flavored and not flavored lube. He files that information away under "more reasons Kate Bishop is fucking perfect," about the the third time Kate bucks against his mouth. 

After, he watches her collapse against the bed, and thinks that she really does look amazing breathless. 

"Since I'm already coming over to steal your coffee in the morning, I might as well stay," Kate says, and it doesn't actually register as a question until she says, "That okay with you, Hawkeye?" 

There's a lot he could say in response. He could tell her that he's terrified that he's completely fucked everything up, and that he's mentally counting down to the day that she doesn't _want_ to stay anymore. Just like Natasha, Bobbi, Jessica ... 

But instead, he says, "That sounds perfect, Hawkeye."


End file.
